Raumschiff
'Raumschiffe' Linienfrachter Big Spaceship 2d sci fi spaceship picture image digital art.jpg|Linienschiff "Queen Mary X" Zerstörer Hiding out 2d sci fi spaceship space asteroids picture image digital art.jpg|Zerstörer Zerstörer Space 2d sci fi concept art speed painting spaceship picture image digital art.jpg|Zerstörer Transporter High speed train 2d train sci fi picture image digital art.jpg|Frachter Basisschiff Solidarity 2d sci fi spaceship sunset flight picture image digital art.jpg|Basisschiff Zerstörer Starhawk and Shark 2d sci fi spaceships space picture image digital art.jpg|Zwei Fregatten 900x565 9963 Vehicle 02 2d sci fi spaceship spacefighter picture image digital art.jpg|Aufklärungsjäger "Rochen" Torbedobomber Shuttle concept 2d sci fi concept art spaceship aircraft shuttle picture image digital art.jpg|Torbedobomber Imperialer Jäger Fighter Ship 2d sci fi vehicle spaceships fighter picture image digital art.jpg|Imperialer Jäger Jäger Striker 2d sci fi spaceship picture image digital art.jpg|Decados Jäger "Skorpion" Jäger innen Concept art for Planet 51 Chuck s Spaceship Interior 2d illustration interior spaceship sci fi concept.jpg|Jäger Innenansicht Basis Space station 2d sci fi space spaceship asteroids picture image digital art.jpg|Raumbasis Landeschiff_Work_from_the_book_BLAST_2d_sci_fi_spaceship_picture_image_digital_art.jpg|Landeschiff Raumschiffe der II. Republik sind für die Ewigkeit gebaut. Manche stammen sogar noch aus der Zeit der Diaspora. Die meisten Schiffe werden einfach instand gehalten, dafür gibt es genug Techniker. Um eines zu bauen würde man nur noch übersystemische Zusammenarbeit benötigen. Davon ist man selbst im vereinigten Imperium weit entfernt, jedenfalls in dieser Tech-Stufe. Die Raumschiffe werden in bestimmte Typen unterteilt: Landeschiffe Ein Raumschiff, das auf einem Planeten landen kann, ohne auf einen Raumhafen angewiesen zu sein. Alle anderen Schiffe benötigen die speziellen Andockpylone eines Raumhafens, oder eine Andockstation einer Raumbasis. Landeschiffe sind relativ große Schiffe, da sie hauptsächlich der Erforschung dienen. Es gibt auch spezielle Schiffe, die sogar für Unterwasserfahrten geeignet sind (oder die zumindest auch auf Wasserwelten landen können). Eine Unterklasse davon ist die Galeone, ein kleines Passagierlandeschiff. Linienschiff Ein Luxusfrachter. Sowohl Aristokratenhäuser als auch die Liga betreiben Linienschiffe (allen voran das Haus Li-Halan). Auf vielen Linienschiffen stehen Unterhaltungseinrichtungen zur Verfügung. Frachter Die Fracht wird in Containern zusammengestellt, die anschließend verschifft werden, indem man sie in die Skelettstruktur eines Frachters einklinkt. Spezielle Container dienen dazu, Tiere oder Menschen zu transportieren. Die meisten Schiffe dieses Typs besitzt die Gewerkschaft. Ein spezieller Typ ist der Großraumfrachter, ein beliebtes aber nicht leicht zu knackendes Ziel für Piraten, da sie meist mit Waffensystemen ausgestattet sind. Fregatte Ein militärisches Begleitschiff, das normalerweise zum Schutz eines Handelschiffes oder einer Kriegsflotte abgestellt wird. Eine Fregatte ist klein, aber so gut bewaffnet, dass sie ein Piratenschiff in Schach halten kann. Zerstörer Ein militärisches Begleitschiff, das meist eine Kriegsflotte oder eine militärische Anlage bewacht. Einige dieser Schiffe sind mit einem Mesonengeschütz ausgerüstet. Kreuzer Ein Schlachtschiff, das normalerweise mit einem Mesonengeschütz ausgerüstet ist. Ein besonderer Untertyp ist das Basisschiff, das im Normalfall Jäger und Torpedobomber transportiert. Jäger thumb|Planetenjäger Ein Einmannschiff, das auf Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit ausgelegt ist. In einem Raumkampf besteht seine Hauptaufgabe darin, gegen Torpedobomber und andere Jäger vorzugehen. Jäger haben keine Sprungmaschinen. Torpedobomber Ein Ein- bis Zweimannschiff mit lenkbaren Torpedos. Seine Mission besteht darin, nah genug an eine Fregatte, einen Kreuzer oder einen Zerstörer heranzukommen, so dass das Ziel dem Torpedofeuer nicht mehr ausweichen kann. Sie haben keine Sprungmaschinen. Raumbasis Eine Raumbasis befindet sich meistens in der Nähe des wichtigsten Planeten eines Systems, kreist dort allerdings oftmals in einem Orbit um die Sonne des Systems. Der Unterhalt einer Raumbasis ist eine teure Angelegenheit, weshalb nur die reichsten Welten sich eine derartige Einrichtung leisten. Kategorie:Liste